Out Of Darkness
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: Something strange happened after Nero saved Kyrie from the Savoir. But he was too hypnotized in her eyes to even notice the consequences of his actions. Now, he is about to have a lovely dance with death, can he avoid it though? DxN not NxK


Out Of Darkness.

"I saved you Kyrie..." Nero whispered, smiling as he hugged her small frame to his larger body. He stood up from his crouched position and looked across the bridge to see Dante standing near the destoryed fountian, a smug smirk on his face. Nero carried Kyrie across the bridge and set her down beside Dante.

"Heh, took your time." Dante threw his sword behind him, placed it in it's holister and straightened up. Nero scoffed. "What, you looking for an apology?"

"Well, how long am I going to have to wait for it?" Dante asked. Standing in front of Nero, who made a face and turned slightly. Dante was about to say more, but the ground started to rumble. Dante and Nero looked over to see the giant statue of the Savior shaking; lifting itself up.

"This guy just doesn't let it go!" Dante grumbled. He reached for his guns, but Nero's hand stopped him. He looked to Nero, only to see him hand over Sparda's sword. Dante grabbed it and gave him a questioning look.

"This is where it started, and this is where it will end... By my hand." Nero said, turning away from the older man. Dante holstered the bulcky sword and stepped back. "Alright then. Go finish it, kid."

Nero turned to Kyrie. "Wait for me." He said and then walked off to fight the large statue. The small brunette nodded and watched him go. She smiled softly. Kyire bowed her head a bit before looking up at Dante.

"Dante..." She said softly and walked up behind him.. The taller man turned and looked down and raised a brow. "I just wanted to thank you."

Dante placed his hands on his hips and smirked. "No need to thank me. Its all in a days work." He said smugly. Kyrie's smile got wider at the smug tone.

"Well. I thought that i would be the first to thank you. To thank you for saving Nero and Fortuna... I know Nero saved it too. But... I can thank him later. I figure that you will be leaving?" She asked. Looking up, trying to read his face. Dante blinked and then looked over to see Nero downing the Savior.

"Yeah, thats the plan. I need to get back before Trish does. Who knows what she and Lady will do to my shop before I get there."

"I see. Well, I hope you get there before they do." She giggled softly. Dante's eyes narrowed a bit, that didn't sound right... "Anyways, I need to go and see to the people of Fortuna. Please excuse me." Kyrie said softly and walked away. Dante lowered his hands and looked behind, as if making sure she was gone.

Dante was snapped out of his thoughts as Nero stroud back to them. A triumphent look on his face. Nero walked up to him, yamato leaned onto his shoulder. "I guess I should thank you."

Dante snorted and started walking away. "But that'd be out of character. Maybe you should just throw an insult my way."

Nero smirked. "Yeah, that sounds better. Still, I owe ya." Dante shrugged. "Ah, don't sweat it. I had my reasons for helping."

He watched Dante walk away before remembering about yamato. "Wait, you forgot this..." Dante looked to the sword with a thoughtful face. He looked back up to Nero and nodded. "Keep it."

Nero blinked and looked to the katana. "What? I though this meant a lot to you."

The elder silveret turned and walked backwards. "That's the only kind of give worth givin'. I want to entrust it to you so I am. What you do from here is you call, kid." He turned back around, still walking.

"Hey Dante, will we meet again?" Nero yelled. Dante through him a two fingered salute and walked off into the city. Nero shrugged and watching him go.

"Nero..." Said silveret turned to Kyrie and smiled. The small brunette walked up to him, hands clasped together infront of her chest. She stood in front of Nero and looked up to him. He looked back at her, hypnotized in her warm chocolate brown eyes. Kyrie smiled softly and tilted her head.

"I'm so glad your ok." She said quietly, looking at him shyly through her bangs. Nero scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze. "Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm indestructable." He laughed awkwardly.

Kyrie set back and held her hand out. "We should head home, I would like to get some rest before helping out to fix the city." Nero took her hand and she pulled him along. The taller man frowned a bit as he felt her skin, it felt colder and rougher. He shrugged it off, thinking that it was from her time in the Savoir, and let her pull him home.

-XXX-  
Yes, I know that I should be writing the next scenes for IASWADD and S&F, but this called to me~ i promise to update IASWADD tomorrow, and to finally fix up S&F as well.

Enjoy this prologue, if enough people like it, I'll continue it, I mean, if you don't then you will never know what is wrong with Kyrie. PS- This is not a NxK NO. This is a DxN fic.


End file.
